


Shoe shopping

by Fitific



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitific/pseuds/Fitific
Summary: Sae and Akechi go shopping together, Akechi decides to share a secret of his.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Niijima Sae, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Shuake - Relationship
Kudos: 48





	Shoe shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Got an idea from a fanart that I can't seem to find again.   
> Also got the idea from a chapter from the mementos mission manga.   
> Sae is my favourite persona 5 character so I'm glad I got to write this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

It was a beautiful day however, Sae was having a bit of an, unfortunately, day as her favourite pair of high heels had broke, and so she will be needing new ones for work.  
She decided to plan a day shopping with her student co-worker, who will not turn down an invitation for sushi.

The next day they met up at their usual spot.   
"Good morning Sae- San." He greeted politely.  
"I assume you managed to break another pair of heels?" He asked slightly tilting his head.  
"Your assumption is unfortunately correct, but nothing lasts forever even if they were my favourite pair." She sighed.

"We shall find you a new favourite pair, today. Also, I wish to speak to you about something I have been thinking about for a while now." He said softly.  
"Hmm? Do tell what is on your mind? She asked suddenly very interested in what he has to say.  
"We can discuss it over sushi!" He said hesitantly.  
"You did promise me sushi today." He reminded her smiling.

That is correct Sae did promise that.  
They walked around for a bit until they had arrived at Sae's favourite shoe store. Akechi sat down on a stool while Sae browed around their selection of shoes hoping to find a new pair for herself.

Akechi spotted her looking at the ugliest pair of sandals he had ever seen. They seemed to have some sort of panda characters on them, it did not look like something Sae would wear, however, she was staring at them with a thoughtful expression. After a while, Sae finally picks out a pair of black high heels similar to the ones she previously owned.

She came over to sit next to him on another stool so she can try them on.  
"A lot of women are able to stand on such thin heels, huh?" Began Akechi.  
"If I tried them I would most likely fall."

"Then how about you try a pair yourself." Giggled Sae.  
"I would rather not make a fool of myself." He replied.

"Unless you stretch your spine and step firmly on the ground with your own strength you won't be able to walk with these shoes. Motivating isn't it?" Said Sae firmly.

"Ahaha, that is just like you Sae- san. Well, I say that shoes represent our personality. Please take a look at my shoes. They are sos hiney that you can see your face reflected on them." Said Akechi looking down at his own shoes.

"Are you saying your heart is pure? And so, since I bought new shoes, would that mean I am brand new? So you do something more than shine I wonder?" Replied Sae.

"Well actually, since you broke your old pair..." Began Akechi until Sae stopped him mid-sentence and said "Shut up." 

She then paid for her items and as she was doing so Akechi spotted her buying those odd-looking sandles with the panda bear on them, after that they had left the shop.

"These new shoes really are lovely, I feel like I could try running in them, but I don't want to break them already." She said happpily staring down at them.

"Sae-san did you buy those weird-looking sandles? The ones with the panda on them?" Questioned Akechi, pleasantly giving her a devilish smile.

"That is because my little sister would like them!!" She blushed.

"C'mon stop asking such stupid questions, let's go eat at your favourite sushi place."

They walked together towards the sushi restaurant, they chose their seating and sat down to order their meal.

"Oh right, Akechi-kun didn't you say you have something to talk about?" She asked as she sipped her green tea.

"Ah yes, well I did say that. Well, how do I explain this...."He began.

"Have you ever felt.. drawn to someone? Even though they don't seem to stand out much and are quite plain in appearance, but.. you constantly wish to talk to them, seek their attention?"

Sae quietly drank her tea as she listened to him talking.

"The thought of just being with them brings you a sense of happiness... and it is as if all your previous encounters with them feel like fate? Like you were bound to meet them and be with them... Have you ever felt like that, Sae- san?"

"Hmmm." She began.

"I mean I have only talked to him a few times, yet..." 

"It would see you have a crush, tell me more about him." She looked at him intently.

Akechi nearly choked on his drink, he was not expecting THAT response from Sae.

"Ahaha Sae- san you wound me! As if I would be interested in someone like that in such a way. Me? Goro Akechi, falling for someone so plain looking and quiet, and cute and mysteriously dreamy."

"Uh, huh.." Sae decided not to comment on what he just said. Their food arrived soon and they started to eat.

"What makes you think it would be a guy anyway?" He asked.

Sae gave him a look and decided to simply stuff her mouth with sushi instead of replying.

"Anyways, on another note, would you not think that someone as myself would have a more refined taste in..."  
Akechi did not get to finish that sentence because suddenly a group of loud familiar teenagers walked in the restaurant and sat down at a table on the other side of the room.

"What's wrong Akechi-Kun? See anyone familiar?" Asked Sae.

"Oh, it is nothing."He replied nervously as he tried to look away from the black hair boy that caught his attention.

"Oh! Is that my sister Makoto over there?" Noticed Sae. "We should go talk to her!"

"No!" Said Akechi a bit too loud.

"I-I mean, should we not let her enjoy her time with her friends and not disturb them?"

"It will only be for a little while." Said Sae a bit disappointed Akechi did not want to see her sister.

Sae suddenly noticed Akechi looking at one of the teens in particular. A dark curly-haired boy with glasses. 

"Ooooh, I see" She started.  
"Akechi-Kun, it does not take a detective to tell that you have your eyes on someone in particular."  
As Sae said those words he flinched and looked down at his food seemingly embarrassed by what Sae had pointed out.

"L-let's just finish our meal." He said impatiently.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed, what you are feeling is perfectly normal especially for your age." 

He stayed silent even at those words.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, it is our little secret."

To save Akechi from any more embarrassment they ate their food, paid and silently left, Sae can always go home to see Makoto anyways.


End file.
